


The Four Times Everyone Bet on Who Jamie Liked and The One Time They All Lost The Bet

by orphan_account



Series: Overwatch - Oneshots and Little Stories [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: CAUTION: SOME MINOR AUSTRALIAN SLANG, Coming Out, F/M, Gay Character, Gen, Humour, M/M, Mentioned oral sex, Overwatch Family, Some bad language, Team Bonding, Team as Family, also i love coming out fics and jamie is Gay sorrt, ana knows everything, and roadie bc lets face it he had to put up with jamie for longer, attempt at it, except for ana, i am a confirmed Australian (tm) so the slang is Accurate, jamie is probably a twink, junkrat is Gay, no one knows because everyone is clueless, weird sort of Ana & Roadhog friendship????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hana and Lucio place a heteronormative bet on who in Overwatch Jamison likes.It gets a bit out of hand and most of Overwatch ends up involved.Ana and Roadhog know The Truth, however, and it's not like Jamie is trying to hide anything.A coming out fic in honour of the dream I had about this and the mysterious lack of coming out content. A gentle reminder that Junkrat is Gay.





	The Four Times Everyone Bet on Who Jamie Liked and The One Time They All Lost The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Overwatch fic but something is telling me it won't be the last
> 
> leave kudos and a comment if ya liked it!!
> 
>  
> 
> This is edited but also written/edited at like 3am so if you see any mistakes leave a comment so i can fix 'em! cheers!

1.

“I’ve changed my stance. I think Symmetra.” Hana said with a sure tone that Lucio thought was not needed.

“Nah. No way.” He shook his head “I’m sticking with Mei. Have you seen how he cuddles up to her?”

“Cuddles up to her? You must be crazy, they hate each other!”

“What are you two young ones talking about?” Angela teased as she walked in the kitchen with an empty coffee cup in hand and Reihardt behind her, Ana not very far behind. 

Lucio and Hana shot each other looks and were about to give some sort of excuse about what they were saying so they didn’t have to blurt out the pretty embarrassing truth, but were cut off by the sound of Lena rushing into the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee, before outing them completely (joke not intended).

“They’re debating who Jamie has a crush on.” She snickered, ignoring the dirty looks she got from the two. “They have been for about a week now.”

“Jamison?” Reinhardt smirked as he sat down around the table. “And you say Mei?” He said to Lucio, who nodded and held his ground, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No way, I agree with Hana!” Reinhardt proceeded to add, which made Hana whoop happily and stick her tongue out to a pouting Lucio.

“Well I personally agree with Lucio.” Mercy added without giving it much thought, grabbing herself the coffee to pour some into her cup. 

It was Lucio’s turn to smirk at Hana, who only said “Well, we’re even. What do you think, Ana?” 

Ana, who hadn’t spoken so far, only shook her head at them. 

“I’m the one missing an eye and yet I can see better than you all….” She mumbled under her breath as she crossed the room and sat down at a chair around the kitchen table.

“What’s that mean?” Lucio mumbled to Hana, who shrugged.

“You’ll see, I’ll be proven right soon enough.” She said, “And then you’ll owe me a massage and a Lucio brand bubblegum.” She winked at him and Lucio only blushed and shook his head.

 

***

2.

 

Lucio and Hana were observing Symmetra and Junkrat talking, Hana with a smirk on her face.

“Look at them, they’ll be together in no time.” She teased Lucio, who only huffed and took another sip from his soda.

“Are you two still talking about this?” Angela shook her head at them as she walked past, standing over them, disapproving but only mockingly. “You should give him space to live his own personal life, you know.” She reminded in a motherly way.

“Is this about the Junkrat bet?” Mumbled Jesse as he walked past, “Because I got ten dollars I’d much rather not lose to Jack.” 

“Not you too, Jesse.” Angela rolled her eyes “And who roped Jack into this?”

“Pretty much everyone is into this, Mercy.” Jesse informed with a sip of something which was surely alcoholic. “They all think he’s got his eye on someone, some have weirder ideas than others.”

This statement was accompanied by a glance in Fareeha’s direction. She somehow sensed the look and shot him a look back, distracted from her conversation with her mother.

“Still doubting my instinct, cowboy?” She teased, and Jesse rolled his eyes.

“Instinct my ass. You’re better at jumping to conclusions than some of them internet fanfiction creeps.” He scoffed.

“Why is everyone so concerned about this? No matter who it is, it’s his choice and we should be leaving him alone to decide, not shoving ourselves in his personal business—“

“In who’s business?” Jamie jumped in the conversation, way too quiet for someone who literally had a peg leg like some fucking pirate.

Everyone jumped a little and quickly rushed to cover themselves.

“Oh n-no one’s!”

“Don’t you worry about that!”

“No one’s, forget about it, Jamie.”

Jamie, however smart he was mathematically and technologically, was not amazingly good at picking up social cues. He shrugged and told them he didn’t care before leaving, making everyone who was involved in the conversation relax considerably. 

“He’s going to find out.” Lena teased in a singsongy voice, also popping out of nowhere and making everyone jump ten feet in the air.

“Who the hell made you Boss of the Bet?” Jesse attacked verbally in embarrassment from having been scared twice in such a short period of time before shooting a somewhat playful glare in Fareeha’s direction, and once having had it returned, waltzed off cowboy style, kicking out his legs like he was from a western film.

“Lena isn’t wrong.” Angela once again tried to be the voice of reason. “We should all stop this.”

“None of you are going to win.” Ana said almost ominously and everyone shot her a glare.

“What secrets do you know, oh old woman of the well.” Hana whispered in a matching ominous tone, jokingly.

“Who’re you calling old.” Ana smirked “This old woman of the well isn’t telling anyone anything. And besides. It’s not like it’s a secret. And it’s not even mine to tell.”

Everyone looked at each other, very confused, but dropped the conversation. For now.

 

***

3.

 

The next time it was picked up was in the living room, next to the kitchen, as Lena, Reinhardt, Zarya were seated on the couch, watching Hana defeat Lucio on some video game time after time.

“Hah, even on console I’ve got you beat, noob!” Hana was teasing.

“Well at least I’m going to win our bet.” Lucio stuck his tongue out at her.

“I highly doubt that.” Zarya smirked as she took part in the conversation, “I have the little smelly stick man all figured out.” 

Reinhardt scoffed at her “As if. All you Mei believers are impossible.” 

“Not you too, Zarya!” Hana whined, “Thought you’d be on the good side!”

“What do you all think you will achieve out of this?” Lena shook her head with a laugh, lounging back on the couch with a relaxed expression.

“Fame.”

“Two bucks.”

“Maybe a PB&J sandwich. Maybe”

“Glory.”

She rolled her eyes “I see. Well, I don’t want any part of it.”

“And you’re better off like that.” Mumbled Ana, walking into the living room with Roadhog at her side, the two of them having bonded lately over how stupid and clueless the rest of the team was.  
“Roadie! Roadie, dude, you’ve gotta tell us what you think, man! You know Jamie better than any of us!” Lucio said to Roadhog when he saw them walk in, as he’d been meaning to talk to the bigger man for a while now to ask what his opinion was.

“Yeah, come on Roadie!” Hana joined in.

“My friend!” Reinhardt said with a jolly laugh, “Go on, tell us your opinion!”

Everyone except Lena and Ana nodded with a smile on their lips, ready to have a juicy in on this. Roadhog only shook his head and shot Ana a look, watching as she shook her head at them as well. Idiots.

“My opinion is that you’re all blind.” He scoffed and he and Ana laughed as they left the room.

Everyone else, even Lena this time, shot each other confused looks.

“What’s this all about.” Zarya squinted at the door where Ana and Roadhog had exited.

“I don’t know. But they definitely know something.” Lena spoke this time, somewhat curious now about where this was going to lead.

“Guess we’ll find out soon enough.” Hana said and turned back around towards the tv, choosing a new game for them to play.

“Come on, Reinhardt, play with us! I’ll take you on, old man!” Lucio offered him a controller.

The man in question gave a jolly laugh and took the controller from Lucio, saying that he will “crush them and gain his honour in this new and youthful battlefield”, and then proceeding, before everyone’s surprised eyes (and Hana’s teary ones), to beat Hana and Lucio seven times in a row.

 

***

4.

 

“I don’t understand where this stemmed from, Jack.” Mercy was saying to the man as she gave him his check up, it being check up week for the whole team.

“Me neither, Angela, but that ten dollars and honour against McCree seems very good right about now.” The older man said.

“I guess it’s good in some sort of way.” Angela commented, to herself almost, as she did the usual check up routine, “Shows those three years he’s been with us really have been enough for him to become a part of this team. Because he certainly didn’t used to feel like a part of the team.”

“Course not,” Jack scoffed “Boy was sleeping on the floor because he couldn’t handle the beds and throwing up his food because he was so used to eating lizards, for Pete’s sake.” 

“Did I ever tell you about the time he attacked me because I went to put my hand on his arm?” Angela added almost sadly, “Makes me mad, thinking about it. The stuff the boy had to go through before he was with us.” 

“You’ve grown closer to him, haven’t you?” Jack asked her, a softer tone in his voice.

“Of course I have.” Angela said, “He’s a twenty five year old man who three years ago didn’t know anything about the civilised world, and we couldn’t even blame him for it. I couldn’t help myself.”

“Sounds like you.” Jack said in a teasing tone this time, smiling, “Call it mother instinct, doctor instinct, whatever.”

Angela huffed playfully and slapped his arm, shaking her head.

“I’m just glad he’s with us now. Glad he’s better.” She said as she checked off the last things she needed in her paperwork.

“Yeah. He’s an asset to the team.” Jack said, more sentimentality coming out of him than Angela had seen in the past year.

“Anyway, you’re good to go, Jack.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

Soldier 76 let himself out of the door as Angela called her next patient in.

 

***

5.

 

The bet was over on a fateful day a week later, when everyone who had partaken in the bet (Zarya, Reinhardt, Angela, Jack, Jesse, Hana, Fareeha and Lucio) as well as Lena, Ana and Roadhog, found themselves in the living room, around the table on the couches, discussing how this was going to end.

“We just ask him? That’s a bit of a let down, don’t you think?” Jesse was saying.

“Well how much longer do you want to wait, because I want my Lucio Brand Bubblegum reward.” Hana huffed back.

“You wish. But yes, I agree.” Lucio said begrudgingly.

“It’s true that we aren’t going to lose much by asking him.” Zarya agreed with Hana, shrugging her shoulders. Reinhardt also nodded in agreement.

“Doesn’t look like he, or anyone we all bet on, is planning on making any moves any time in the near future.” Fareeha said in a way which was way too strategic for this situation. Angela nodded along, desperate to keep her stance of ‘this is all wrong towards Jamie’ but also curious to finally see the result of this.

“Well, I guess we ask him then.” Jack added to the conversation, trying not to seem like he was having too much fun through this childish bet and trying to maintain his ‘grumpy old man’ image. 

“Leave it to me, my friends!” Reinhardt said with a laugh but Lena cut him off.

“No offence, Rein, but subtlety isn’t exactly your forte. Let me do it. I didn’t place a bet neither so I won’t be prejudiced.” She said and everyone nodded and gave a grunt or mumble of approval, Rein a bit sadly so.

“So when do we even—“ Jesse started when Jamie walked in.

“G’day!” He said cheerily, not seeming to notice everyone’s eyes were wide and on him as he went to the fridge in the kitchen and opened it.

Everyone was holding their breath and shot each other a last glance before Lena finally spoke up.

“Hey, Jamie, mate!” She said back in an equally cheery way.

Jamie had pulled out a beer from the fridge and opened it, taking a small sip as he looked at the others with a quirked eyebrow, finally noticing their looks but not commenting on it.

“So…” Lena started, “Jamie. Think you might be getting a girlfriend any time soon or something? Just out of curiosity!”

Jamie looked at them blankly for a few seconds before he, surprisingly, broke out into laughter.

Rein and Zarya shot each other looks while Jesse was blinking confusedly and Jack was scratching his head, everyone else stuck with weird expressions, staring at Junkrat with no sign of stopping. Ana and Roadhog sighed.

“Me? Are you fair dinkum, mate?” Jamie stopped laughing and sobered up a bit when he realised Lena was actually being serious.

“I don’t know what he means.” Jesse whispered to Angela, who shook her head.

“What, why not?” Lena added, “Is there no one on base that interests you?”

“Nah mate, doesn’t ‘ave anything to do with that.” Jamie said with another sip of his beer. “Just not interested in any women.”

“Well surely someone off the base then?” Lena said, misunderstanding him. Most everyone else also had not yet taken a hint, except for Zarya and Angela, who let out a small, in sync ‘oooooh..’ and chucked each other a look of understanding.

“Nah, you don’t catch my drift.” Jamie came a bit closer and looked at them all. “I don’t like women. I like blokes.”

There was a split moment of silence before Jesse broke it by throwing his hands in the air and shouting “God, that makes so much sense!”

Hana and Lucio were whining but shaking each other’s hands, Rein was mocking Zarya and she him in return, Jack and Angela were simply shaking their heads and Jesse and Fareeha were both shouting at Jamie, not attacking, only having a lot of questions.

“I really cannot understand shit you two are saying, you’re both talking at the same time.” Jamie reminded them while taking a sip from his beer and looking on to the panic that he, with a few words he thought went without saying, had caused.

“So wait, that man, Charlie, from three months ago. You two weren’t just friends?” Rein asked and everyone went once again silent in curiosity.

“Of course not, jeez! Rein you literally saw us kiss!” Jamie laughed and Rein blushed as everyone in turn looked at him. 

“I.. thought it was in a friendly way.” The man mumbled, an excuse which now seemed very stupid. It was very obvious, looking back at it.

“Oh yeah, for sure, I sucked his dick in a friendly way as well.” Jamie chortled and an outcry of ‘I didn’t want to fucking know, Jamie’ was heard.

“That…. Explains a lot.” Zarya added, ignoring the moment of TMI. 

“My straight-dubbed ‘gaydar’ failed me.” Lena mumbled with a shrug. “Guess Ana was right.”

“How did you even know?” Hana asked the woman in question, who rolled her eye.

“I realised when Charlie was brought around for the first time and introduced to us. Jamie literally said they were ‘going out’ what did you think he meant?” Ana said, exasperated.

“I thought he meant they were going out as in to town. They left straight after so, I didn’t question it.” Lucio said with a sort of ashamed tone. Not very straight after, he thought to himself bitterly.

“Well… That’s that.” Jamie shrugged “See ya in the arvo sometime for din-dins, ay? Toodle-oo!” He waved at them and he left the room.

“How did we not realise sooner. I mean, he is fairly… I don’t know…” Jack started, Angela cutting him off.

“Are you trying to call him a twink?” Jack looked ashamed for a split second before Angela added quietly “Because I was thinking it too..”

Hana immediately turned to Lucio.

“So, I’m thinking Genji.”

“Nah, Hanzo for sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE leave comments im such a whore for comments


End file.
